


Normal

by EleenaDume



Series: Spop fics! [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Glimbow-centric, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, There’s some very mild cursing, Training, disaster bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume
Summary: This... wasn’t normal, was it?Maybe it was actually the sleep-deprivation.But then again... maybe it wasn’t.Glimmer shook her head.Nope, it was definitely the lack of sleep.There was just no way she actually had feelings for her best friend.No.Not happening.Takes place some time before the show.In which Bow and Glimmer are both disaster bisexuals not realizing they’re in love with each other.Glimmer is in massive denial.Bow ist just a genuinely good guy that has yet to understand that what he’s feeling for Glimmer might just be a little more than friendship.
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Spop fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Normal

“Well, that was... something.” 

Glimmer needed a moment to catch her breath. 

They’d been training for several hours now. She was exhausted and in desperate need of recharging. 

Practicing teleporting with Bow was fun, and he then always picked random targets to shoot arrows at to practice his aim.

It worked pretty well.

Glimmer hadn’t accidentally teleported onto any trees anymore in a while, and Bow was getting better and better at actually hitting what he was aiming at.

At this rate, Angella might actually send them out on a mission eventually.

_ ‘...okay, who am I kidding, mom’s way too protective, that is never happening.’ _

Glimmer sighed.

“Yeah, nice work. That was a great training session.” Bow offered her his hand and helped her up. “That last time teleporting was a bit much, huh? Are you okay?”

“Fine. Great.” She was still breathing heavily. “I just need a moment. I’ve definitely reached my limit for today.”

“Yeah, I think I have, too. I guess I have to be thankful that I can’t be magic-exhausted, just regular-human-exhausted, huh?“

He took her hand. “You did great today. I think your aunt is going to go crazy if we keep popping into and out of Mystacor like that, but this was so fun!“

Glimmer giggled.

“Yeah, aunt Casta hates it when we do that. Who knows, she might stop constantly knitting me sweaters if we keep this up! Everyone wins!”

Bow elbowed her.

“You like her sweaters.”

“...No...” He raised an eyebrow. “...Okay. Maybe?” Glimmer laughed and shrugged. “But I don’t need  _ ninety _ of them.”

Her best friend laughed.

“Alright, fair point.”

Glimmer liked hearing him laugh. It made her smile. She looked at him... and caught herself staring.

“...huh. All of your working out has really paid off, hasn’t it?” 

This was the first time she actually consciously perceived that he had abs now. And now that she‘d realized it, she couldnt unsere it and as a result could not stop staring at him.

Bow followed her gaze a little amused.

“Huh, yeah, I guess.” He gave his best friend a side-eye, then laughed. “Enjoying the view?” He teased her.

“What? Noooo. I wasn’t staring! At all!  _ In the slightest! _ ”

Glimmer went beet-red, but still had an  _ immensely _ hard time tearing her eyes away from her best friend.

This was stupid.

Bow was her best friend, and she knew what he looked like, and there was no need for her to be embarrassed for looking at him.

Or for her to blush when he called her out for staring.

People could find their friends’ abs hot without it being weird, right?

_ Right? _

_ ‘...did I just think of Bow as hot?!’ _

This was terrible, and embarrassing, and  what was even going at this point? 

She desperately needed a cold shower and some sleep. 

This was just happening because she was sleep-deprived. 

That was what was going on. 

_ Definitely. _

“Glimmer, are you okay?” Bow was still pretty amused, but also a little worried now. “You look like your face caught fire.”

“I’m fine. I’M FINE! I’m sorry I’m being so weird, I just... didn’t realize you had abs before, and now I can’t stop looking at them. Ugh, what is wrong with me?!”

Bow giggled.

“It’s okay, Glimmer. It’s okay. And you’re not being weird.“ 

It wasn’t like he’d never been there – he still vividly remembered the time he couldn’t stop staring at her chest when he realized she looked more... adult now. 

That was normal, right? Realizing your friends were getting more grown-up and that their bodies were changing and becoming more attractive was normal. And looking at them a bit too long sometimes was, too. Nothing about this was weird at all in his opinion.

There was no need for her to feel embarrassed about anything.

“Do you, like... want to touch them or something?” He asked after a moment of silence.

It was a silly idea, really, but the way she was looking at him made it hard to think of anything else.

And it wasn’t like he would have minded.

He’d always liked having her close, after all...

Glimmer shrieked at the thought.

“What?! Nooo, not at all, I just-”

Bow laughed.

“I mean, you don’t have to, but I just thought... we’re always touching each other all the time anyway, aren’t we? We’re always holding hands, and hugging, and just... being affectionate towards each other in general. That’s just what we’re like. Maybe that would help you... feel less weird about it?” He shrugged. “I don’t know. Forget it. It was a stupid idea.”

The last thing he wanted was to make her even more uncomfortable than she already was. Especially since he actually thought that it was kind of cute that she was staring.

“...actually, I don’t think it was,” Glimmer mumbled after a moment. “And you kind of do have a point.” She looked at him nervously. “Are you sure it’s okay and not going to be... really weird or something?”

“It’s just weird if you make it weird. It’s okay, really.”

She sighed.

“...alright. Then I won’t make it weird.” Glimmer closed her eyes for a moment, stretched her hand toward him and touched his belly. She gulped. “Oh- oh wow. This feels nice. Like really, really nice.” 

The pink-haired Princess felt herself blush again, but ignored it and just snuggled against her best friend’s chest, putting her arms around him. 

_ Shit, when had he gotten this tall?  _

Bow giggled and rubbed her head.

“Feel better now?”

She shrugged, still not letting go of him.

“Maybe a little.”

He hugged her back.

“Good. Love you, you dork.”

“Awww. Love you, too.” 

She let go of him and squeezed his hand. She definitely felt better now. And a lot less weird.

She still wasn’t sure what exactly that had just been.

Was this the first time she’d been staring at him? Or was it just the first time she consciously realized she was?

_‘Why am I even thinking about this in the first place?!’_

What was going on with her? Why where her feelings so all over the place when she looked at him these days?

This... wasn’t normal, was it?

Maybe it was actually the sleep-deprivation.

But then again... maybe it wasn’t.

Glimmer shook her head.

Nope, it was definitely the lack of sleep.

There was just no way she actually had feelings for her best friend.

_ No. _

_** Not happening. ** _

And even if it actually was... it wasn’t like she’d ever tell him. He was way too important to her to risk to ruin their relationship with a love confession of he didn’t return her feelings.

That was a big  _ IF _ right there.

...because she  _ definitely didn’t actually have feelings for him. Right?  ** Right?! ** _

The thought was pushed back into the darkest depths of her mind, where it had been safely locked up for a while now.

“Come on, let’s get inside, take a quick shower and then have dinner. Your mom is probably waiting for us already.”

Glimmer was extremely thankful for Bow interrupting her thoughts.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Shower, food, and bed afterwards. I can’t wait.”

That was exactly what she needed right now.

Maybe ‘bed’ would also include a bit of obviously completely platonic and non-weird cuddling. 

Who knew.

Bow smiled at her, and she smiled back, and before she realized what was happening, their hands were intertwined again.

Glimmer chose to ignore her heart beating out of her chest in order to just enjoy the moment.

Bow was right, after all. 

They’d always been very touchy-feels with each other. 

That wasn’t weird. 

It was just  _ their _ normal.

And they were both enjoying their ‘ ** normal ** ’ _just_ _ a little too much... _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @mochibunny360 on Tumblr, who requested “a glimbow story featuring glimmer touching bows abs for the first time”.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
